What's Left Behind Will Come Back
by Daughter of Wisdom and Music
Summary: It starts with going back to Hunter's Earthen home. Then after that... well... Sh*t be happenin'.


**Okay, peeps. I got back to obsessing over Spider Riders, after like, six years of totally forgetting what the heck it was… Anyways, this is my first SR fanfic.**

**Some things I need to get off my chest: 1. I first watched SR when I still kinda had child amnesia, so I started watching it again. And I haven't finished it this time round yet, so some information may be incorrect. 2. Sorry if Part On is kinda boring. It's just to let you know a bit about Hunter's Outer World life. 3. My "e" key isn't really working… sorry if any words are missing "e"'s. 4. Ages: (Hunter went to the Inner World when he was 11) Hunter, Corona and Lumen: 13 Sparkle: 8 ½ Igneous and Magma: 18 Aqune: 16 ½ **

**RANT DONE! ENJOY!**

_Part One: Outside_

"I have an idea!" Magma said as the Spider Riders lay in a green field, relaxing. The war with the Invectids was finally over. Now, the riders were getting a little bored.

"What?" An excited Sparkle asked. She was probably the most bored of them all. Peace was nice, though nothing really happened now.

"Let's tell stories!" Magma replied.

"Seriously, Magma?" Igneous asked. "Stories are for children."

"No," Magma said, a little offended. "Not fairy tale stories. Real stories. Stuff that actually happened to you. It's apparently a conversation starter."

"Okay," Lumen said slowly. "Once I met a really nice girl, and-"

"With all due respect, sire," Igneous interrupted. "Can you talk about anything other than that?"

"Seriously, Lumen," Corona and Aqune agreed, giggling.

A sigh came from Hunter.

"Hunter?" Igneous asked. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Hunter thinks?!" Magma said mockingly. That earned him a small glare from Corona.

"Seriously, what's up?" she asked.

"Well… I was just thinking about stuff that has happened to me, before I got here. When the war was going on, I didn't really get time to think about it. But now… now I have to _much_ time. I think I miss home."

"Maybe talking about it will help," Sparkle said, trying to help.

"Yes, maybe Sparkle is right," Lumen said. "You've never really said anything about your life in the Outer World."

"Okay. Well, I lived in Ontario, Canada. I have three siblings. There's Kya, my older sister. Gosh, she was bossy. And my lil' bro and sis, Roy and Lily. They're twins. They're about your age now, Sparkle. We lived with our aunt Tessa, since mom left, and dad is usually on business trips. I went to Raven Stone Middle school. My favourite place in the Outer World is Niagara Falls. I played soccer. Man, I'm gonna be _so_ rusty when I get back."

"Wait… are you planning to go back?" Aqune asked.

"Well, I guess. I mean-"

"So, Hunter Steele." It was the Oracle's voice. "You wish to return to the Surface?"

"Er-"

"Very well. You can go home for a while. And bring your friends if you wish."

"Really?"

"Really." You could almost hear the smile in her voice.

The riders were transported to the Outer World. There, it was already night.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Magma yelled. He was instantly shushed by Hunter.

"SHH! Mrs. Rowly won't be happy!"

"Who?"

"My neighbor," Hunter replied. "Old, crotchety, has many cats. DON'T mess with her. I swear, she's worse than Mantid was."

Magma shuddered.

They walked towards a large house, on the corner of the street. Igneous began knocking on the door.

"Igneous! Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because," Hunter said. "I wanna surprise them."

"Well, how are you going to get in?"

Hunter laughed. "If I remember correctly…" He reached under the welcome mat, and pulled out the spare key to the house. He put it in the slot, and jiggled it around a little.

They entered quietly. The lights were off. Everyone was asleep.

Then;

"HUNTER!" Two small children burst into the front hall.

"HUNTER! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Hey! Lily, get off me! Yes, I missed you too, Roy." The others chucked as Hunter was mobbed by his little siblings. Then the light upstairs went on. Lily and Roy froze.

"Oh no," Lily said. "It's Kya! She doesn't know we snuck down here to get candy."

"I'll take care of that," her older brother smiled.

Hunter told everyone to hide. Then Kya came downstairs.

"Hello? Anybody?" she called into the darkness. On a cue from Hunter, Roy turned the lights on.

"Hi big sis!" Hunter jumped out from behind a couch.

Kya was shocked. Then relieved. Then… angry.

"HUNTER STEELE. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Tee-hee. Next chappie will be up soon.**


End file.
